Question: Solve for $e$. $9e-7=7e-11$ $e=$
We need to manipulate the equation to get $ e $ by itself. $\begin{aligned} 9e-7&=7e-11 \\\\ 9e-7 {-7e} &= 7e-11{-7e} &&\gray{\text{Subtract 7e from each side.}}\\\\ 2e-7&=-11 &&\gray{\text{Combine like terms.}}\\\\ 2e-7{+7} &= -11{+7} &&\gray{\text{Add 7 to each side.}}\\\\ 2e &=-4 &&\gray{\text{Combine like terms.}}\\\\ \dfrac{2e}{{2}} &= \dfrac{-4}{{2}} &&\gray{\text{Divide each side by 2.}}\\\\ e &= {-2} &&\gray{\text{Simplify.}}\\\\ \end{aligned}$ The answer: $e = { -2 }~~~~~~~~$ [Let's check our work!]